


A Trip down memory lane

by DrWhiteFox



Series: Remedy me into heaven [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Be mindful of the warnings., F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mind Control, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Telekinesis, Telepathy, The tags will change when the story change.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhiteFox/pseuds/DrWhiteFox
Summary: After five years of agony and despair Ethan had gone trough and the pain his wife Mia inflicted, still lingers on his mind even after everything went silent.Every morning seeing his wife making him breakfast, his heart hammers inside his ribcage threatens to break out. His body always on flight mode. The noises had gone out around him, but it doesn't mean it's silent in his mind.Spin off to Red queen
Relationships: Ethan Winters/Mia Winters, Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Series: Remedy me into heaven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589746
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Trip down memory lane

**Author's Note:**

> Please be mindful of the warnings.  
> This is a spin-off to Red queen. I wanted to explore Ethan’s mind and his relationship with his wife.

There wasn't a single day doesn't go by thinking about how should he do it. Kill himself, it is. He was already dying of boredom anyway. 

Ethan may have survived the ordeal that was Dulvey incident, but it ended up scaring him deep, with almost every mercenary and army man in the world, would try to find him and probably kill him. He barely came out alive from Red queen island. If Mia hadn't come in last second, he wouldn't have had the luxury to sit on a wooden swing chair and enjoy the sunset. 

"Love why don't you come inside, it's getting chilly!" Mia voiced her opinion inside the cabin. Without a word, he made his way inside.

Lately, his mind has been blank. Things that had to happen to him in the past two or 3ish years haven't hit him yet. Maybe because he hadn't put any thought into it, without knowing he was inside his cottage, the soulless body dragged him into the kitchen chair.

"You want sausage or not?" Mia asked, but Ethan wasn't listening, just nodded at her moving mouth. Mia let out an exhausted huff. "Love? ETHAN!" Mia screamed, snapping Ethan out. Startled but still foggy, he shakes his head and smiled at Mia as his heart pouting inside his ribcage.

"sorry spaced out. It won't happen again." Ethan has been feeling very hostile towards Mia ever since the Dulvey incident. It was knowing that Mia seems to try and be patient with him. But one person can take so much. 

After dinner, Ethan heads out to the forest where he was most free but also most lost. Ironic even though he didn't lose trough the wood, he was lost inside his mind. The sky begins to darken as the owl started to hoot. He can hear Mia calling out to him, and he reluctantly walks uphill to his so-called home. 

His days were nothing but a jumbled mess. He barley member anything he had done. Sometimes his mood shifts leading him and Mia having a screaming match, then it ends with both on top of each other sweaty and fucking. 

Once upon a time, he dreamed of having children, having a family so grand it just filled his whole heart. He dreamed that he was surrounded by his children laughing as they made jokes. He was asking about their school and love life, picking them from school. Make dad jokes and embarrassing his kids in front of their friends. He dreamed that because he had never get to change to have it. 

All Ethan wanted was to live a life.

Now he shouldn't think even about that, not after what had happened. Just because of all that Evelyn fiasco but also he realised throughout that Mia was an incompetent woman. He wouldn't trust her with his child even if she's their mother. 

At night after they're finished fucking, he would stare up at the ceiling, reminisce his childhood, what had led up to this.  
He remembered his father sitting on chair lifeless as his blood pours out of his throat. Behind was a man wearing sunglasses with his red eyes glowing through it, Albert Wesker. He remembered or felt the sting trough his wrist where Wesker grasped it and left a never healed mark. Then that hand was cut off by a person he loved and trusted. At that time he was only six, yet remembered it vividly. 

He cursed himself for his unlucky life. 

Mia shift beside him, Ethan wordlessly get up and dressed, unable to touch his wife. Feeling terror and disgust, he quickly got out of the house. 

He and Mia both managed to buy a house in small-town called Silent Hill. The town had few nice people, but half of the town's people were suspicious of them as they both looked as if they had escape Raccoon City, which at least one of them had, once. 

Walking through the streets of Silent Hill, the place was eerily quiet, and the sun hasn't rosed yet, so people hadn't wakened up from their slumber yet. 

Even though he was alone, the feeling of eeriness and a presence was unwavering. Someone was following him. Walking quickly, Ethan went inside a small bar named "Hog" which he was wondering why it named that way. 

"Welcome!" A young girl probably the bartender said as she wipes a colourless glass with a white cloth.  
"Morning!" He nodded at the back shelf behind the girl "one shot of whiskey" said Ethan, the girl eyed him, probably because it was too early to drink. 

"just do your damn job!" He said, earning him an offended huff from the girl. A couple of minutes later she slammed the glass in front of him.  
"Enjoy" sneered the girl as she continued to do what she was doing before he interrupted her. 

While sipping his whiskey, he glanced around the Hog bar. The place was brown at best. It has no defining quirk, which made Ethan feel even worse. All he wanted to be some excitement or want a lack of it. 

The bell rings as the woman stepped inside the bar. Ethan's curiosity was the strongest emotion, so he had looked. A blond woman with ocean blue eyes nearly identical to his. However, his hair is more dirty blond. Ethan shifts on his chair, not wanting to see the woman again. As he forced his focus on his drink, but the woman approached him and decided to sit right beside him. 

"Ethan Winter?" The woman said he was getting sick of people asking whatever if he's Ethan Winter. "The last time I checked I was! Who the fuck are you!" Ethan sneered, the woman raised her both hands in defence.  
"I'm not here to hurt you or do anything!" She pulled out of the card and handed over to him. "My name is Sherry Birkin. I'm an agent working under DSO." Sherry said. Ethan eyed her, spotting any weird facial expression that might give away her plan in any way. 

"So you're US government agent. The last time I meet an agent, I suffered a broken rib." He bitterly said. Birkin leans in "that's what I'm here for, I'm looking Agent Kennedy and Jake Muller" she slides up to two pictures. Ethan recognised both in a flash. 

"So you know them. No wonder!" He got up and tried to take his leave, but Birkin grabbed his hand and prevented him from leaving. "Please you were one of the last people to see them. We have a person who worked for BSAA who saw them the last, and I already got information from him. But we still hit rock bottom." She said as she guides him back to his seat. 

Reluctant but curious, he sat back down, and let the girl speak.

"Listen a lot of people reported that you were the one last seen with Wesker at the red Queen island. May elaborate on that?" She asked, waving the bartender for a drink.  
"All I remember that I woke up on a dirty floor. Then I got my ribs broken. I don't remember that much in my stay on that Island" he lied, Birkin stared at him a couple of seconds before sighing " fine! Though if you remember anything, try connected with me! I already gave you my away to communicate with me" Without a word, Ethan got up and nodded, leaving his paycheck for the bartender.

"Do you remember!" Birkin said as he opens the door left. 

The Silent hill streets were now bustling with few people going about their day, and some of them glared at him suspiciously. He replied to them with a genuine smile then made his way back home.


End file.
